L'envol de l'ange
by Benzou
Summary: Vous attendiez la suite depuis des mois? Non? Pas grave, parce qu'elle arrive quand même d'ici deux ou trois jours! Le Yaoi est à l'honneur...
1. Default Chapter

Benzou : L'ENVOL DE L'ANGE  
  
Salut tout le monde ! Une fic slash / tragique, et oui, encore une ! Assez poétique en fait.  
  
Bonne lecture, et reviews !  
  
Résumé : Harry est un ange, et il doit lui aussi se rendre à Poudlard.  
  
Prologue : Les ailes d'argents.  
  
Je suis un ange, et je m'appelle Harry Potter.  
  
Depuis 16 ans, je vis ici, sur cet te terre morne et nuageuse. Je suis naît en juillet, vous savez, ce mois de l'année ou il fait beau, ou tout le monde sort s'amuser.  
  
Je croyais que mes parents étaient des anges, jusqu'au jour ou, un matin, on m' a dit q'ils étaient morts.  
  
(vous l'aurez compris, cette fic s'annonce joyeuse !^^)  
  
Et puis, j'ai compris ; que moi, je ne mourrais pas, et que je resterais ici, jusqu'à ce que je me sois vengé.  
  
Je vois encore leurs visages, et leurs résonnent dans ma tête, longuement, sans fin. D'ailleurs parfois je m'imagine avec eux, en train de rire, mais je me rend compte brutalement que c'est impossible ; car je suis un ange, et qu'eux, ils sont morts, et m'attendent déjà.  
  
[i]5 ans plus tôt[/i] : Début de la fic  
  
- Harry ! Tu bouges tes fesses ou je viens te chercher ! Saleté de gosse ! toujours à traîner et glander ! Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel mon garçon, et s'il faut que je t'explique encore une fois . . .  
  
- J'arrive oncle Vernon, je repassais les vêtements de Petunia.  
  
- Et tu te permets encore de mentir ! Sache que c'est un service que nous te rendons, mon garçon ! Tu es notre invité, et jusqu'à ce que tu puisses nous payer de quoi te loger, tu vivras dans ton placard !  
  
La masse graisseuse se retourna vers Petunia, restée muette. Elle fixait Harry sévèrement : un jour Vernon aurait des problèmes, à cause de ce mioche inutile.  
  
Ou est ma place ? Qui suis je ? Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de répondre à ces questions. Je suis Harry Potter, orphelin, et je suis un ange, un ange de 10 ans, qui vit parmi des monstres répugnants.  
  
Je me souviens, lors de ma quatrième année, mes ailes ont poussées, longues et argentées. Elles sont sorties de mon dos, ont transpercées délicatement ma peau, tirant les muscles fins et malingres que j'avais difficilement développés.  
  
J'ai volé longtemps, plus haut que les nuages, près du soleil. Les anges ne meurent pas, et le soleil a chauffé mes ailes, m'a bronzé la peau. J'ai senti ses rayons, et j'ai serré les omoplates, sous le coup de la chaleur. J'ai volé, plus haut que les nuages.  
  
Harry Potter. Ma mère et mon père sont mort , d'un accident de voiture. Il m'a fallu de nombreuses journées de réflexion pour comprendre, pour comprendre ce que s'était que de mourir.  
  
Et j'ai compris, j'ai compris que les morts disparaissaient, s'envolaient , comme moi, vers le soleil, et que jamais, même en volant haut, toujours plus haut, même en m'épuisant, je ne pourrais les rattraper. D'ailleurs, je ne les reverrais plus.  
  
Les anges ne grandissent pas rapidement ; je mesure 1m60 et j'ai 10 ans. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de point de comparaison ; Dudley est trop gros pour que je me mesure à lui.  
  
La lettre est arrivée, un jour, et j'avais presque 11ans. Je ne recevais jamais de lettre avant ; qui m'en aurait écrit une ? Alors je l'ai donnée à mon oncle : je ne savais pas comment on devait faire pour l'ouvrir.  
  
Hagrid est venu me chercher, après que les lettres soient toutes arrivées, et il m'a emmené à Poudlard. Mon histoire véritable commence là bas, dans cet immense château, aux hautes tours.  
  
On m'a tout dit, pour mes parents, et dès lors, j'ai su qu'elle était ma tâche, mon rôle, le contrat qu'il me fallait remplir avant de retourner là haut.  
  
Chemin de Traverse. Baguette magique, livres. Qu'avait donc de si magique le monde magique, mis à part qu'il différait des « moldu », comme je dois les appeler maintenant. Sorciers et moldus. . . Je crois que pour moi, en fait, ils sont identiques, si l'on passe sur les chapeaux et les baguettes.  
  
Le jour « important » est arrivé, et j'ai pris le train seul, même s'il me fut difficile de rester enfermé, seul dans une pièce close. J'ai eu l'impression de me précipiter plus vite encore vers le moment que j'attendais tant, et depuis ce jour, je sais que les sorciers m'aideront, ou que je m'aiderais des sorciers.  
  
Je n'ai jamais été proche des jeunes de mon âge, alors j'ai préféré rester isolé, malgré que quelques personnes aient tentés de discuter avec moi. J'ai compris ce que signifierait cette cicatrice sur mon front. Je sais qu'elle va changer beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour moi, enfin, plus maintenant que je sais ce que je suis, vraiment.  
  
Le train est arrivé, et j'ai compris, en voyant les nuages blancs et fins dans le ciel, en voyant les tours de Poudlard s'élevait vers les cieux, j'ai compris, que jamais ma vie ne resterait ce qu'elle avait put être, car malgré tout ce qui m'attendait, malgré toutes les épreuves que j'imaginais déjà endurer, je savais au fond de moi que le ciel m'attendait, et que la nuit de septembre tombée, à la lueur des étoiles flamboyantes, je m'envolerais enfin. 


	2. L'envol

Tout appartient à Madame Rowling, sauf Kaili, Adonis et Pete.  
  
Auteur : Benzou Couple : Harry / Draco, enfin, pas tout de suite hein !  
  
Merci pour vos reviews, j'y consacrerais une page spéciale dès que j'en aurais plus (comme pour Lily. . . ) En tout cas , ça fait toujours plaisir !  
  
Allez, je suppose que c'est le chapitre qui vous intéresse. . .  
  
Trois nouveaux personnages !  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'envol  
  
Personne ne sait. Je veux dire, personne ne sait que je suis un ange. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le cacher encore longtemps, les gens de Poudlard paraissent très intelligents. . .  
  
Je me suis assis avec tous les autres premières années ; ils me regardaient tous bizarrement, et je crois que je sais pourquoi. . .  
  
Ils attendent tous de moi que je me comporte comme « le survivant », j'y suis obligé depuis que j'ai 'malencontreusement' éliminé le mage noir. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, d'ailleurs, de cette journée, je pense que j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu.  
  
La grande salle de Poudlard me plait, surtout ce ciel artificiel, ces reflets lumineux qui miroitent sur le sol propre, ces faux nuages haut et légers. Je me suis tout de suite fait à ce lieu, même si je le trouve un peu trop renfermé à mon goût, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon ancienne « maison ». Beaucoup plus grand. . .  
  
J'ai trouvé le choixpeau très comique, sauf quand il a hurlé mon nom, et que tout le monde s'est tu. Je me dirigeai vers le tabouret, n'importe qu'elle maison m'irait de toute façon, tant qu'on me laissait tranquille. J'ai posé l'objet sur ma tête, et j'ai entendu sa voix résonner dans ma tête, alors que les autres n'entendaient apparemment rien, heureusement.  
  
- Tiens, Harry Potter. . . ou vais je donc t'envoyer ? A Serpentard ? Gryffondor . . . Poustoufle t'irait bien aussi, tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis c'est ça ? Tu es prêt à travailler, mais tu es un petit rêveur aussi. . . Choix très difficile, bien moins facile que pour ton père, un pur Gryffondor lui ! Ca avait été facile. . . Je sens quelque chose chez toi, tu ne veux pas me dire ? Non ? Ce n'est pas grave. . . Bien, tu iras à Serdaigle, je pense qu'on te laissera tranquille là bas. Reviens me voir sinon, les cas intéressants méritent toujours d'être jugé deux fois. -  
  
« Serdaigle » hurla la voix stridente du choixpeau.  
  
Je me suis dirigé rapidement vers la table sur ma gauche, sous les applaudissements de tous le monde. Mis à part ceux des Serpentards. Je crois qu'ils ne m'aimant pas trop. . . Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. . .  
  
J'ai discuté avec pleins de gens ce soir. Je n' ai pas l'habitude, de parler tant, de discuter de tout et de rien. J'ai même souri.  
  
Trois garçons m'ont proposé de partager leur chambre ; Adonis, Kaili et Pete :  
  
- Harry, on se demandait si tu avais déjà décidé avec qui tu irais dormir pendant 7 ans ? m'a demandé Adonis, un sourire timide au lèvres. - Je ne sais pas encore, en fait, personne ne ma vraiment proposé. Vous êtes déjà. . .  
  
- Non, non, on est trois, alors si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous ! Faut se dépêcher si on veut avoir une bonne chambre !  
  
Voilà comment j'ai fait la connaissance d'Adonis, un brun assez mince, timide et qui rougissait rapidement, Kaili, au physique japonais, et Pete, un gros bonhomme marrant, le genre de garçon qui plaisante to ut le temps, et qui fait toujours rire.  
  
Adonis venait du sud de l'Angleterre, une région pluvieuse et nuageuse, et avait passé les 11 premières années de sa vie à contempler la bruine et la pluie amène.  
  
Kaili n'ouvrait presque jamais la bouche, et les rares mots qui en sortaient été toujours plein d'une grande gentillesse. Il était un peu plus petit qu'Harry, et avait de petits yeux gris pâles, immanquablement nostalgiques.  
  
Pete était le plus bavard des trois, il était assez enrobé, voire assez gros, mais dégagé un charisme impressionnant, et une aura de bonne humeur entourait son corps disgracieux.  
  
La première étape était franchie ; je m'étais fais des camarades, à défauts d'être des amis ; il me restait maintenant à faire en sorte qu'il m'apprécie pour ce que j'étais, pour le Harry des onze années précédents, et non qu'ils restent à jamais trois admirateurs parmi d'autres.  
  
Je suis sorti tôt le lendemain matin ; il devait être 5 heure et demi, pas plus. De toute façon, dès les premiers rayons du soleils, j'étais déjà sur pied.  
  
Le parc était déjà très éclairé, et une douce chaleur matinale me fit dès cet instant adorer cet endroit, ; ce parc, ce lac, et cette roseraie un peu plus loin.  
  
Je me dirigeai vers le lac, et m'avançai jusqu'au bord de l'eau ; de faibles vaguelettes me touchaient le bas de la robe, et je sentais dans mon dos mes ailes me démanger.  
  
Personne n'était au courant, pour mes ailes. Je les cachais bien soigneusement depuis que je les avait découvertes. Il me suffisait de penser très fort au ciel, aux cirrus élevés, pour qu'elles apparaissent dans m on dos, qu'elles me supplient de les laisser s'étendre.  
  
Je devrais faire attention à Poudlard ; je coirs que personne ne comprendrait, de toute façon, je préfère que cette « condition » reste un secret, mon secret.  
  
Je ne me rend pas compte encore de ce qu'il se passe ; Poudlard est énorme, il y a plein de jeunes de mon âge, et je devrais être heureux. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'une force invisible m'attire chaque jour vers le ciel, m'arrache au sol.  
  
Les choses se précipitent ; en à peine un mois, j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, que mes parents avaient été assassiné, et que j'étais le « survivant », admiré de tous, aimé de toutes les sorcières. Pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi, comprendre ce que j'ai fait qui puisse justifier cette adoration soudaine.  
  
Le soleil est haut maintenant, j'adore le mois de septembre ; les nuages sont toujours très faibles et effilochés, un peu comme de la laine qu'on tirerait, et les étoiles brillent encore le matin. En, volant haut, je peux voire la lune, le soleil et les étoiles e même temps. Je peux oublier, tirer un trait sur cette terre lourde et malsaine, et m'envoler, les ailes dorées par les trois astres.  
  
Je sent mes ailes qui frétillent encore dans mon dos. Je pourrais m'envoler quelques instants mais je crois que le géant, Hagrid est déjà réveillé, et puis Adonis m' adonné rendez vous dans la grande salle, au petit déjeuner.  
  
Le vent est frais, et j'aime sentire l'aile parcourir, envelopper mon corps. Le soleil et le vent s'animent ensemble à traverser mes ailes, ma robe ne les retient plus vraiment.  
  
J'enlève le haut de la robe, et laisse mes ailes longues et argentées s'ouvrir. Personne ne me regarde, il est trop tôt. Tout Poudlard dort, et les lumières des chambres sont encore éteintes, même si le soleil brille déjà dans les salles communes.  
  
Quelques battements d'ailes, l'air qui s'agite autour me rafraîchi soudainement. Je m'élève de quelques mètres, encore plus haut, je redonne plusieurs coups d'ailes, et j'arrive à hauteur des tours de Poudlard, j'arrive à voir tout le château maintenant.  
  
Le soleil, j'adore le soleil. Il s'échoue sur le bâtiment, et les reflets miroitent dans mes ailes, les rayons sont déviés, la lumière s'atténue. Le ciel es t magnifique ce matin, j'en ai rarement vu un aussi beau.  
  
De grandes striures roses pâles sillonnent la voûte céleste, et le soleil orangés joue avec les teintes bleues qui nimbent les nuages. Un petit oiseau se blottit dans mes ailes, il doit être fatigué pour s'arrêter en plein vol.  
  
Une lumière s'allume dans Poudlard, je quitte à regret le ciel et me repos rapidement sur terre, mes ailes se plient et se tordent violemment ; c'est toujours extrêmement douloureux, mais ca en valait la peine.  
  
Les nuages se dispersent et le ciel prend toute sa couleur bleu, bleu azur éclatant. Personne ne l'a jamais vu comme moi je le connais, d'ailleurs, qui prend la peine de regarder le ciel le matin. . .  
  
Je rentre dans Poudlard, mes cheveux sont longs, trop longs, ils arrivent à hauteur de mes omoplates, c'est ennuyant pour voler.  
  
Plusieurs élèves arrivent déjà dans la grande sale ; et je crois que c'est Dumbledore qui mange déjà, le soleil lui tape sur le visage, mais sa barbe est nettement visible.  
  
Je me dirige vers la table des Serdaigles, pourquoi me regardent-ils tous comme ça, les Serpentards. Je saisi leur regards haineux, cruels. Je crois que je n'ai pas que des amis ici.  
  
Peut importe. . . Pour le temps qu'il m'est donné de rester ici.  
  
J'aperçois Adonis, il est très beau, vraiment. Il discute avec une chinoise, ou une japonaise ; je n'arrive jamais à les différencier, il faudra que Kaili m'explique un jour.  
  
- Adonis, je te cherchais. . .  
  
- Tu es là Harry, Cho, je te présente Harry, on partage une chambre !  
  
- Enchanté Harry, reprend Cho en me tendant sa main fine et gracieuse.  
  
- Enchanté, Cho, c'est ça ?  
  
Heureusement que les Serdaigles ont l'air plutôt sympathique, car déjeuner seul durant onze années est une expérience assez frustrante.  
  
En tout cas, une chose est sure : ma nouvelle vie commencent, et je crois que j'en perçois déjà l'issu.  
  
Sorcellerie ou pas, les anges ne doivent pas rester enfermés. . .  
  
Ca vous plait ? ?^^ 


	3. Lumière célèste

La suite déjà !  
  
Tout appartient à Madame Rowling, faut il encore le répéter ?  
  
Merci aux reviewers ! Encore plus à ceux qui m'ont envoyé DEUX ! reviews !  
  
Alors voici déjà la suite, chapitre II.  
  
Je ralentis un peu le rythme de mes autres fics pour me consacrer davantage à celle là !  
  
Bonne lecture les gens, et bonne année ! (il est encore temps^^)  
  
Petite précision :la fic sera assez courte, pas plus de 10 chapitres. Je ne veux surtout pas trop « épuiser » le propos.  
  
Peut être une suite plus tard. En tout cas, je passe en 2 POV par chapitres à partir de maintenant, je verrais bien ce que ça donne !  
  
Chapitre II : Lumière céleste.  
  
- Harry ! Tu te dépêche un peu !  
  
Un matin ordinaire, exactement semblable aux précédents.  
  
- J'arrive ! Je vous rejoins !  
  
Ils vont encore m'attendre, comme tous les matins.  
  
- On t'attend devant la grande salle ! Dépêche !  
  
Ca fait deux semaines, 15 jours déjà.  
  
Cours de Hagrid.  
  
Je l'aime bien, Hagrid. Il est si prévenant.  
  
- Bonjour mes premières années ! Alors les Serdaigles, prêt à replonger dans l'univers passionnant des chiensailes ?  
  
J'adore ces bêtes ; des chiens de toutes les races, toutes les formes. Et leurs ailes. . . Si longues. . .  
  
- Harry, tu te met avec Adonis je suppose ? Pete avec Kaili. Cho et . . .  
  
Les chiensailes sont attachés à des petits piquets de bois, et leurs laisses en cuir sont nouées autour. Je suis monté sur un d'eux, la semaine dernière. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que lorsque je vole, moi même.  
  
Je me suis trouvé un moment, à quatre heure, le matin, quand Poudlard dort. Et puis je vais me recoucher, une heure après, et je dort tard, jusqu'a ce qu'ils me réveillent, mes amis.  
  
- Les Serpentards, vous allez de l'autre côté, les Serdaigles vont passer premier. Allez, allez, on se dépêche jeune gens !  
  
Il y a un Serpentard qui me regarde bizarre, encore plus que les autres. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Draco, en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que je lui a fait.  
  
Les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment . . . sympathiques. Très prétentieux, très très prétentieux. Enfin, ils ont sûrement leurs raisons, de détester tout le monde, mais moi je ne comprend pas pourquoi.  
  
- Harry, tu vas remonter sur Gropo, il est au bout ! Pete, tu ne monte pas cette fois ci ! Je préfère que ce soit Kaili, dit Hagrid, un regard entendu en sa direction. Le pauvre, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est trop lourd pour le chiensaile.  
  
Mes ailes me chatouillent, je les sent remuer , pointer le bout de leur nez (pas trouvé d'autre expression ^^) sous mes omoplates.  
  
- Harry ! Tu te dépêche un peu !  
  
Un matin ordinaire, exactement semblable aux précédents.  
  
- J'arrive ! Je vous rejoins !  
  
Ils vont encore m'attendre, comme tous les matins.  
  
- On t'attend devant la grande salle ! Dépêche !  
  
Ca fait deux semaines et un jour, 16 jours déjà.  
  
Adonis m'attend devant la porte, cette fois ci. Je crois qu'il est avec Cho, ils s'entendent bien ces deux là. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle me le pique, je crois que c'est un ami, et je ne sais pas comment on les partage, les amis.  
  
Tiens ! Pete dort encore. C'est rare, il se dépêche toujours le matin, pour être le premier à déjeuner. Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui explique un jour que la nourriture est inépuisable à Poudlard.  
  
Je me lève rapidement, enfile ma robe dépliée quelques heures plus tôt, la lisse rapidement.  
  
J'essaye de réveiller Pete , mais quand il dort. c'est difficile. Il ronfle, surtout le matin, et rares sont les matinées ou je suis réveillé davantage par les oiseaux qui chante que par les ronflements de Pete.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, quelles raisons pour votre retard ? Encore oublié de vous réveiller.  
  
La vois de Rogue est cinglante, elle siffle à mes oreilles. Il me déteste, je crois.  
  
- Oui monsieur, je me suis. . .  
  
- Bien Potter, vous irez à côté de monsieur Malefoy aujourd'hui.  
  
Je déteste le cours de Potion. . .  
  
J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'?il à Draco, il ma lancé un regard assassin et prétentieux, alors j'ai abandonné. C'est un Serpentard, après tout.  
  
Le cours s'est déroulé normalement, pas de compliments de Rogue, mais pas d'insultes non plus. Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il a contre moi, j'essaye pourtant d'être toujours . . . souriant ?  
  
Il n'arrête pas de me fixer, Rogue, avec un regard léchant, un peu craintif aussi. Non, je dois me faire des idées, il est sûrement uniquement méchant, son regard.  
  
J'ai quitté Malefoy pour rejoindre Adonis qui discutait avec . . . Cho. Je ne l'aime pas trop, cette fille, elle est trop « prévisible », trop Cho en fait.  
  
Et puis, Adonis. . .  
  
La nuit est belle à Poudlard. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais des étoiles bleues qui scintillent, à l'est. Elles sont si belles, si froides. Les autres sont orangées, jaunes, blanches, mais n'ont pas le même mystère.  
  
Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, j'étais en sueur, le corps trempé par la transpiration. Je sentais mes ailes battre dans mon dos, en tout cas, s'ouvrir peu à peu.  
  
Je suis sorti rapidement, sans prévenir personne, il était trop tôt, 3 heure du matin.  
  
Alors je suis venu près du lac, près de cette étendue d' eau «énigmatique, si calme. Je me suis assis dans l'herbe, le sol était humidifié par la rosée de la nuit. J'étais en caleçon, et je crois que le professeur Flitwick n'aurait pas aimé me voir comme ça dans le parc en pleine nuit.  
  
Ma peau s'est raffermie brusquement, j'ai eu la chair de poule, en fait, j'avais vraiment froid. Mes ailes se sont ouvertes dans mon dos, lentement, et se sont complètement détendues quelques secondes après.  
  
J'ai donné une courte impulsion de pieds, deux ou trois battements, et je me suis envolé. Je crois que ce soir là, j'ai été plus haut que jamais auparavant, plus haut que les nuages violets et verdâtres dans l'obscurité, plus haut que les tours de Poudlard minuscules maintenant ; je crois que je voulais atteindre les étoiles.  
  
C'était un soir de pleine lune, comme il en est souvent, dans ma vie d'ange.  
  
- Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça.  
  
La voix est survenue de l'obscurité, de l'ombre du château, et je ne lai pas reconnue tout de suite. C'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas eu peur, je ne me suis même pas demandé ce qui allait se passer maintenant.  
  
(qui parle ? Draco ? Dumbledore ? Adonis. encore un peu de suspens ^^)  
  
- Tu peux redescendre, je t'ai vu.  
  
Une vois d'enfant, de garçon. Je n'avais jamais vu personne pourtant, la nuit ou à l'aube. Je croyais être seul.  
  
- Allez, j'ai envie de voire qui tu es, je ne connais que tes ailes, pour l'instant.  
  
Je l'ai reconnu. C'est ce blond, avec qui j'étais en potion. . . Draco ! Je me suis demandé qu'est ce qu'il faisait là. Je me demande comment il va réagir, quand il va voir qui je suis. Quand il va voir que je suis Harry Potter, le garçon dont les Serpentards ne-doivent- pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
  
POV DRACO.  
  
Comme les journées sont longues, à Poudlard ! Je m'ennuie ferme, et la compagnie des deux « amis » qui m'a été imposé n'est pas vraiment très « excitante ».  
  
Je suis un Serpentard de première année, tout comme l'a été mon père avant moi, et son père avant lui . . .  
  
Vous connaissez déjà toute l'histoire non ? Les rumeurs sur les Malefoy sont toujours très appréciées.  
  
J'aime me lever tôt, le matin. Ca me permet de récupérer un peu, d'être seul, sans les deux colosses de graisses pour m'étouffer.  
  
La salle commune des Serpentard est horrible, surtout au niveau de la décoration. Tous ces serpents, ces marbres et cette pierre laide. . .  
  
C'est peut être difficile à croire, mais en lus, je ne supporte pas le vert, je trouve cette couleur laide et répugnante.  
  
Tous les matins je le voie, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui il est. Je sais que c'est un ange, qu'il a dos magnifique, et qui a de longs cheveux bruns / noirs foncé.  
  
J'espère que ce n'est pas un Gryffondor, ça me ferait mal.  
  
Il est là plus tôt ce matin ; je ne dors jamais les soirs de pleine lune, j'ai trop peur. . . depuis que je suis petit, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'endormir ces nuits là, je me sens vraiment très mal, j'ai une envie oppressante de courir sans m'arrêter, pour échapper aux regards incessants de la lune.  
  
Je me suis posé sur la rive gauche du lac, un peu plus loin du château. C'est un coin tranquille, on voit bien les étoiles, les rouges surtout, flamboyantes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive jamais à distinguer les étoiles bleuâtres la nuit.  
  
J'ai aperçu ces ailes, c'est un spectacle magnifique. Je me demande si le vieux fou est au courant. Sûrement que non, personne n'a le droit de regarder les anges, dans le monde sorcier. Personne sauf moi.  
  
Je crois que je suis un sacré chanceux ; il reste à peine une dizaine d'ange - les livres de mon père sont une source d'informations inépuisables - sur cette terre, et moi, Draco Malefoy, première année de Poudlard, j'ai la chance d'apercevoir le plus beau d'entre eux.  
  
Je m'arrête là, je dois travailler ce soir ! Promis, le prochain sera plus long ! (Si quelqu'un en veut . . . )  
  
Il ne vous reste qu'à cliquer sur le bouton à gauche ; Reviews !  
  
Merci à tousmes lecteurs ! A bientôt ! 


	4. Les anges aimentils?

La suite, chapitre trois . . .  
  
Je suis vraiment très très content, pour deux raisons : j'ai eu PLEIN de reviews ! Merci à tous ! (Je ne répond aps maintenant, c'est le chapitre ou les réponses. . . ^^)  
  
Mais vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir que tant de gens aiment ma fic !  
  
Ensuite, j'ai eu plein d'idées pour cette fic, et pour les autres, alors je vais essayer de vous envoyer les trois mise à jour (dont celle ci) avant la fin de la semaine.  
  
Je reprend le système de POV, trois pour ce chapitre, plus long que le précédent.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
Petit jeu, celui qui arrive à me donner le nom du groupe et de la chanson dont sont issu les paroles (vous verrez ce que c'est) aura le prochain chapitre en avant première !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les anges aiment-ils ?  
  
POV Adonis.  
  
Je me demande ce que fait Harry, le matin. Il croit que je ne sais rien, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il allait faire un tour tous les jours, très tôt.  
  
Je ne lui ai rien dit, et je ne le ferais pas. C'est vrai, je suis quelqu'un de timide.  
  
Ca fait déjà deux semaines qu'on partage la même chambre, et je crois que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendu avec quelqu'un. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Harry.  
  
En fait, ça ne me gêne pas qu'il soit Harry Potter, et je crois que ça ne le gêne pas lui non plus. Il a cette cicatrice, sur son front, qui fait de lui quelqu'un d'à part, mais je pense qu'il a autre chose, qui fait qu'Harry . . . est Harry.  
  
On ne parle pas beaucoup en fait. Si, bien sur, on rigole souvent, et je m'amuse comme jamais je ne me suis amusé auparavant. Et puis, j'adore Poudlard, et Harry y est pour beaucoup.  
  
C'est un ami.  
  
J'aime être avec lui, et Pete et Kaili. On est un peu un quatuor inséparable, on est tout le temps fourré ensemble.  
  
J'aime beaucoup Cho aussi, elle ne me ressemble pas trop, mais elle très gentille, quand on la connaît. J'ai l'impression qu'Harry ne l'aime pas trop. Ou c'est peut être moi.  
  
POV Harry  
  
Je me pose sur le sol, de manière à ce qu'il ne voit que mon dos, et mes ailes. J'ai encore envie de voler, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me retenir trop longtemps, ce blondinet.  
  
- Coucou Draco ! - Je connais ta voie. . . et tu es brun apparemment. . . Dis ! Tu voudrais pas te retourner que je voie qui tu es ?  
  
- J'aurais quoi en échange ?  
  
Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça, il va bien voir qui je suis de toute façon  
  
- Ce que tu veux ! Je veux simplement que tu me laisses voir à quoi tu ressembles !  
  
D'accord, il va être surpris.  
  
- Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter. Et toi c'est Draco, je me trompe ?  
  
Son visage a pris une teinte rouge, un peu comme quand mon oncle s'énervait. C'était très mignon, de voir ce Serpentard si fier rougir et bégayer.  
  
- Potter ! Toi ! Un ange ! Mais. . . Non ! Enfin, comment ?  
  
- Oh, arrête Draco ! Ta jamais vu un ange ou quoi ?  
  
- Bah ! Avant toi, NON !  
  
J'avais oublié. . .  
  
- Tu vas faire quoi Draco, rester là à baver et trembler de rage ou venir voler avec moi ?  
  
- Potter, sache que je n'ai pas besoin . . . Et puis merde (dsl), comment je fais ?  
  
Tiens ! Il a mieux réagi que prévu ! Il n'est peut être pas si méchant. . .  
  
Le soleil se lève déjà et les rayons orangées de septembre s'échouent sur mes ailes, je crois qu'il est très impressionné. A près tout, je suis une « chose » à part.  
  
Poudlard dort encore, mais lui que fait il là, vraiment ?  
  
- Je te dit comment faire si tu me dis pourquoi tu es là ?  
  
- En fait, j'ai entendu des bruits et puis . . .  
  
Pourquoi rougi-t-il comme ça ? Je crois q u'il ment, et il n'est pas très doué.  
  
- Draco, pourquoi est tu réellement ici ?  
  
- J'ai peur la nuit, a-t-il murmuré.  
  
Il est mignon.  
  
- Quoi ? Parle plus fort, je n'ai pas entendu. . .  
  
- Oh, et tant pis Potter !  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'énerve.  
  
- C'est bon Draco, je plaisantais ! N'empêche, Draco Malefoy qui a peur du noir. . .  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur du noir, Harry, mais j'ai peur de la nuit.  
  
Sa voix déraille, je ferais mieux de ne pas insister.  
  
- Viens Draco, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose.  
  
Il a l'air plutôt gentil en fait, je crois que je vais l'aider un peu. Après tout, les anges sont fait pour ça.  
  
On ne se dit pas grand chose, mais je crois qu 'il gardera le secret, j'ai vue dans ses yeux une flamme naître. J'ai le don de sentir ce genre de chose. C'est comme pour Cho, et Adonis.  
  
Que vais je devoir lui dire ? Je crois qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte lui même.  
  
Et puis, les anges ont-ils le droit d'aimer ? Sûrement, sinon, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, je m'en vais bientôt. . .  
  
'I am spacing out with you You are the most beautiful entity that I've ever dreamed of At night I will protect you in your dreams I will be your angel'  
  
POV Draco  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est si beau. . . C'est un ange, c'est Harry. Potter. Mon ennemi juré, même si je ne lui ai encore rien fait pour l'instant. Peut être qu 'il n'est pas trop tard.  
  
Pourquoi déteste-t-on les anges ? Ils sont superbes, et Harry est magnifiques. Ces ailes sont longues, fines et argentées.  
  
'You are the most beautiful entity that I've ever dreamed of At night I will protect you in your dreams'  
  
Je crois qu'il ne sait rien, sur les anges, et le monde sorcier. Je vais être obligé de lui dire.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur du noir, Harry, mais j'ai peur de la nuit.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dit ça ? Je ne le connais pas vraiment en fait.  
  
- Viens Draco, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose.  
  
Il va se moquer de moi maintenant.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Je ne suis pas très causant ; je viens de me rendre compte de la situation.  
  
Moi, Draco Malefoy, héritier de Lucius, je suis en train de parler « bien » avec Harry Potter, mon ennemi proclamé.  
  
Je m'en fiche un peu maintenant. C'est un ange, et les anges sont rares, n'existent plus que dans les rêves, dans les comptines pour enfants, et dans les rubriques nécrologiques.  
  
- Je vais t'apprendre à ne plus avoir peur de la nuit. Je crois qu'après, tu ne pourras plus jamais détester le ciel brûlant de la nuit.  
  
Le lendemain matin  
  
Ca a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Il avait raison, Harry ; je ne peux plus détester la nuit maintenant.  
  
' I wish you could exist to live on my planet'  
  
C'était irréel. J'ai été plus haut que jamais auparavant, j'avais l'impression de toucher les étoiles, de marcher sur la lune.  
  
- Draco ! Tu te bouges un peu ! On a cours avec le monstre.  
  
Tout s'accélère dans mon esprit. Hagrid. Chiensailes. Harry .  
  
Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, un ami.  
  
Et j'ai peur pour lui. Personne n'a le doit de regarder un ange, et les anges n'ont plus le droit d'exister. On leur à enlever ce droit quand on s'est rendu compte. . . que les anges étaient réels.  
  
On les avait toujours pris pour des êtres, des créatures magiques indépendantes des autres. Mais quand on s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient humains. . .  
  
Puis Voldemort, et le génocide des anges. Tous morts, près que tous éliminés.  
  
Et on s'est rendu compte qu'ils résistaient mieux à Voldemort que les aurors eux mêmes. Alors on les a étudiés, comme des êtres sans existence à part entière.  
  
Harry n'est pas au courant. Et je crois que je suis le seul à l'avoir vu. Il ne faut absolument pas que quelqu'un d'autre le voie, surtout Dumbledore.  
  
- Alors, vous allez essayer de voler avec les chiensailes, comme la dernière fois.  
  
Il me regarde, un sourire au lèvre. Un sourire gentil. C'est la première fois qu'on me sourit, sans y être forcé. Sans que j'aie eu à faire du mal pour le mériter.  
  
Le cours s'est terminé sans que j'ai pu détacher mon regard de lui. Je revoie ses ailes, son sourire, ses yeux verts étincelants me fixer avec amusement. Je me revoie rougir, et les autres Serpentards de se demander pourquoi.  
  
Je me dirige vers Poudlard, en dernier. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de rejoindre mes deux gorilles « attitrés ».  
  
Il est juste devant moi, tout seul. Ces amis sont déjà en train de courir : le déjeuner est prêt.  
  
Tant pis, je me lance, et s'il m'envoie balader. . .  
  
- Harry ! Attend moi !  
  
- Draco ? il s'est retourné subitement, comme s'il savait que j'allais l'appeler.  
  
- Je voulais te dire un truc . . .  
  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute. . . Il sourit, encore. Je ne sais pas s'il se moque de moi . . .  
  
Je le rattrape, et le fixe dans les yeux, je rougis surement ; je commence à prendre l'habitude.  
  
- Je voulais te dire, pour hier. . .  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Euh, je baisse les yeux vers le sol, pas si intéressant que ça.  
  
- Oui ? Il rit maintenant, non, vraiment, il ne m'aide pas. . .  
  
- Merci.  
  
Ca y est je l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas si difficile, finalement.  
  
- De rien Draco.  
  
Je reste à le regarder. Non, il est vraiment sincère.  
  
Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Il est si beau, et il est le seul qui. . .  
  
Il s'apprête à tourner les talons, je le retiens, lui agrippe le bras.  
  
Il se retourne :  
  
- Draco ? Il sourit, encore et encore.  
  
- Merci, Harry.  
  
- J'ai bien compris Draco. . . Arrête de rougir !  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?  
  
Il se penche vers moi, et m'embrasse (youpi ! ! !) sur la joue (déçu ?^^^)  
  
- Si tu en veux plus, tu va devoir le faire toi même, parce que moi je ne sais pas comment on fait.  
  
Ouah !  
  
- Je suis un ange, après tout. . .  
  
C'est mon tour ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, n'importe quoi sûrement ! Mais j'en ai si envie, sans savoir pourquoi. . .  
  
Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes, si roses et douces. Un frisson me parcourt le dos, je me sens complètement envahi par le bonheur.  
  
J'entrouvre légèrement les lèvres, et je comprends enfin. Tout ce qui est dit dans les livres, toutes ces paroles qu'on retient parce qu'elles font mal, touts ces bruits qui courent sans jamais atténuer leur violence. Tout cela n'est que moi.  
  
Oui, j'ai compris maintenant. L'amour , ça n'existe pas. On ne peut jamais en comprendre la portée, l'importance.  
  
Seuls les anges en sont capables. . .  
  
Je fais une suite ou pas ? ? ? ? Reviews exigées lol !  
  
Bisous à tous ! 


	5. Ne jamais redescendre

Comme promis, j'ai envoyé ce chapitre en avant première à l'heureuse gagnante du « jeu ». J'espère que ça te fait plaisir !  
  
Alors. . . Ou en sommes nous ? Chapitre 4 c'est ça ? Chapitre de transition (un peu brutale je vous préviens !)  
  
Allez, bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Ne jamais redescendre.  
  
POV Adonis.  
  
Ce n'est pas possible ! Harry, et le Serpentard ! Ils se parlent !  
  
Je croyais qu'aucun Serpentard n'avait la permission d'adresser la parole à Harry.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Il l'embrasse ! Il embrasse Harry !  
  
Non, je suis encore endormi ! Harry, et ce . . . Serpentard !  
  
Je croyais qu'Harry ne savait pas. . . Enfin ! Il n'a pas le droit : ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait ça ! Il ne le connaît même pas !  
  
- Adonis ! Je t'attend !  
  
C'est Cho  
  
- J'arrive, je te rejoins tout de suite.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Rien, rien ! J'arrive !  
  
C'est bien le moment pour qu'elle vienne me coller celle là !  
  
Harry Potter, je crois que tu fais une bêtise.  
  
- Tu es malade ?  
  
- Non Pete, fini mon assiette si c'est ce que tu veux !  
  
J'ai été un peu cassant. . .  
  
- Ce n 'est pas pour ça. . . Tu n'as rien dit depuis que tu es arrivé. D'ailleurs, ou est Harry ? Il rate rarement le déjeuner d'habitude. . .  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Comment est ce que tu veux que je le sache ?  
  
J'ai encore été cassant.  
  
Pete se tait, c'est amusant de le voir renfrogné comme ça.  
  
- Excuse moi Pete, je suis énervé. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi . Désolé.  
  
Pete me regarde quelques secondes. . . Qu'est ce qu'il veut ; il a le regard perçant, une lueur vive brille - ce qui assez inhabituel - dans ses yeux.  
  
J'ai compris. . .  
  
- Dis Adonis, si tu n'es pas fâché, ça veut dire que je peux finir ton assiette ?  
  
Incorrigible. . .  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je crois que tu fais une bêtise, Draco Malefoy est quelqu'un de mauvais,  
  
Crois moi,  
  
Anonyme.  
  
Non ! Non et encore no n ! Ca n'allait pas ! Je repose la plume sur mon bureau, décidément, j'étais sacrément pathétique quand je m'y mettais. . .  
  
Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça. . . Après tout, Harry à le droit de fréquenter ceux qu'il souhaite, et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. . .  
  
Pourtant ça me fait mal de le voir s'enfoncer comme ça ! Poudlard est plein de jeunes garçons et filles très convenables, et pourquoi faut il qu'à peine arrivé, il aille s'engager dans la pire voie possible et imaginable.  
  
Tout le monde sait qu'on ne doit jamais faire confiance à un Malefoy ! Dumbledore aurait quand même pu le tenir au courant ! Un Malefoy !  
  
Décidément. . . Cette première année s'annonce difficile !  
  
Draco Malefoy. . . pffff. . . Il aurait pu me choisir moi ! Je suis beaucoup plus mignon ! (si si, je vous jure ! ^^)  
  
POV Harry  
  
Ses lèvres. . . Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elles puissent être si douces, si fermes en même temps.  
  
Ca a tout du cliché du livre sentimental. Nous sommes tous les deux contre un arbre, et il m'embrasse à la lueur du soleil, la plus belle des étoiles visibles de jour.  
  
Ses lèvres. . . Il mordille les miennes, tendrement. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'un Malefoy de son âge est déjà tant de . 'talent'.  
  
Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, qu'est ce qu'il cherche ?  
  
Je comprend maintenant.  
  
- Au revoir Draco.  
  
Je décolle mes lèvre doucement, rouvre les yeux. Il a l'air désorienté. Tant pis pour lui.  
  
- J'ai faim ! A la prochaine !  
  
En plus c'est vrai ! J'ai du certainement rater le déjeuner, et Adonis m'aura attendu. . . Je ne vais rien lui dire.  
  
C'est un ami, mon ami. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui dire. . . Il ne m'a rien dit pour Cho lui !  
  
Et puis c'est différent, Draco n'est rien pour moi. Juste un humains parmi tant d'autre.  
  
Et puis on est trop jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes. Je fais n'importe quoi.  
  
Peut être que je ne suis pas prêt, ou que je me suis trompé, sur ce que je devais faire ici.  
  
C'est toujours très difficile, de savoir vraiment ce qu'on veut, et quand on se rend compte de ce qu'on fait, généralement, on oublie tout ce qui précède, tous ces moments passés, et on ne pense qu'a une chose, égoïste malheureusement : soi même.  
  
Je pense que c'est normal. Après tout, je ne peux pas penser à mon prochain, il n'existe plus, on en tout cas, je n'en ai jamais rencontré. (d'ange^^)  
  
FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.  
  
Eh ! je suis pas sadique, voilà le suite !  
  
DEBUT DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE.  
  
Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis un ange.  
  
J'ai 14 ans maintenant, et 3 années d'aventures diverses et ennuyeuses derrière moi.  
  
Pierre philosophale en première année. Une autre personne au courant : Quirell. Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'ange auparavant.  
  
Chambre des secrets. Un lézard bien sympathique. Ils sont trois maintenant. Adonis était là heureusement.  
  
Mon Parain ensuite. Un homme étrange. Quatre, en tout. Mais deux sont morts. L'un est en fuite, poursuivi par le ministère. L'autre m'a oublié, je pense.  
  
La première journée à Poudlard est toujours identique, sauf que maintenant, je ne suis plus le garçon de 11 ans qui attend là bas.  
  
Je suis Harry Potter, un ange, et en quatrième année.  
  
Présentation en règle :  
  
Harry Potter . Serdaigle. Elève brillant. Appréciable en potion. Excellent en DCFM. Génial en sortilège. Insurpassable en métamorphose.  
  
Je mesure 1m75 , pèse 65 kilos. Suis brun, les cheveux longs et ondulés qui m'arrive aux hanches. Yeux verts fins, peau mate. Musclé, quidditch oblige. Je suis attrapeur depuis l'année dernière. Merci professeur Flitwick.  
  
Un élève parmi d'autres, finalement. Et je crois que tout le monde me considère comme tel. Les Serpentards m'ignorent, les Gryffondors ne me connaissent que très peu. Les Srdaigles m'adorent, et je les adorent aussi.  
  
Je ne préfère pas imaginer ma vie, et le calvaire incessant de la « célébrité », si j'avais été Gryffondor, ou Serpentard.  
  
J'aime les garçons, et les filles. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. Enfin, plus maintenant.  
  
J'ai découvert il y a quelques temps que l'on détestait les anges. Et j'ai aussi lu que le seul moyen efficace d'envoyer un ange là haut, c'était qu'il meure de la main de son âme s?ur.  
  
Etrange non ? Alors depuis, je la chercher, et le temps et long. Reste à la convaincre de me renvoyer là haut, et si le temps que j'ai passé depuis la « nouvelle » m'a paru long, celui qu'il me reste à compter ne me semble que plus long et désespérant encore.  
  
Mes ailes claquent, et l'air tout autour est transporté, déplacé par la force du battement. Je monte de plus en plus haut, et je ne sais pas ou j'arriverais un jour.  
  
Bien sur, je sais ce que je veux ; je veux rejoindre les autres, les anges comme moi qui m'attendent, qui attendent les derniers d'entre nous, pour enfin débuter ' l'envol '.  
  
J'aime les pattes, les plats chinois, les livres anciens. Je crois que c'est tout. Ah, j'adore le professeur Flitwick, il est bien plus sympathique que tous les autres, quand on le connaît bien.  
  
Non, je n'ai rien à redire ; Serdaigle me convient parfaitement.  
  
Et puis, il y a Adonis. Pete et Kaili, Cho, que j'ai appris à connaître, et qui n'est finalement pas si horripilante. Et il y a tous les autres, tous les Serdaigles, qui me considère comme l'un d'entre eux, qui doit faire ces preuves, l'un d'entre eux, vraiment.  
  
Mais de tous, le plus important reste Adonis. Le séducteur de tout Poudlard, qui passe ses nuits dans le parc, dans les couloirs ou dans la salle de bains des préfets.  
  
J'ai droit à tous les détails salaces, mais ça ne m'ennuie pas, en attendant, je regarde son visage. Et quand c'est à mon tour de parler, de raconter exactement, presque mot pour mot, en changeant les prénoms parfois, il fait pareil, et je crois que nous nous comprenons.  
  
Pete a grossi, mais tout le monde l'adore. Toutes ces blagues sont drôles, sans exceptions. Et je crois même que parfois, c'est involontaire. Ca ne le gêne pas d'être gros : il le vit parfaitement, et rit toujours de ça ! Je crois qu'un jour, si je suis encore ici, je lui inventerais un sortilège, afin qu'il puisse connaître la sensation de légèreté quelque instants au moins.  
  
Kaili reste toujours aussi mystérieux, impénétrable. Même s'il affiche toujours un air joyeux, agréable, je sais qu'il cache quelque chose, mais il ne m'en parlera que s'il en a envie. Il y tout de même des choses que les anges sentent, à défaut d'être libre.  
  
Je me suis trompé au fait ! Ils sont 5 à être au courant. Adonis l'a découvert, lors de notre première année, et il n'a pas eu l'air surpris, ni gêné, ni même impressionné.  
  
J'aime mieux ça ; je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il bave devant moi et qu'il se transforme en groupie de très mauvais goût.  
  
Je me souviens de mon premier vol à Poudlard. Je n'avais pu contenir mes ailes, m'empêcher de m'éloigner à chaque instant de la terre.  
  
Nous sommes en septembre encore une fois, et comme tous les ans, mon premier vol dans le parc est toujours mémorable.  
  
Je crois que Dumbledore lance un sort, chaque année. Pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.  
  
Cette fois ci, le ciel est gris, anthracite opaque. Les nuages sont rouges, ils saignent et meurent lentement, en attendant l'aurore qui pointe le bout de son nez.  
  
Quand on vole toujours plus haut, qu'on veut à tout prix dépasser une limite imaginaire, il reste toujours surprenant de voir au loin la lune et le soleil se dire bonjour, de voir les étoiles s'endormir quelques heures, et de se rendre compte, que finalement, nous ne sommes que des hommes.  
  
Dans mon cas, je ne suis qu'un ange, et les anges ne meurent pas, alors ces nuages qui s'enfuient à l'aube, qui s'étirent jusqu'à disparaître, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ou ils vont, je ne me rend toujours pas compte de ce que vivent tous ces êtres autour de moi.  
  
Mais il m'est donné un cadeau, inestimable ; je dois apprendre d'eux, apprendre sans cesse ; afin qu'un jour, quand me m'envolerais sans jamais redescendre, quand je verrais les océans engloutir les terres, je puisse me dire, en attendant de rejoindre les miens, que finalement, cette période de vie humaine, si infime soit elle, aura été un don.  
  
Oui, il est des choses que nous ne pouvons prévoir, et si la vie de tous les jours, celle qui rythme mes journées superficielles, est agréable, elle n'est qu'un préambule, un préambule long et sans fin, à mon envol, à mon dernier envol.  
  
Les anges ne meurent pas, ils se contentent de disparaître, mais si dans quelques années, Adonis pense à moi en regardant les étoiles, si Draco apprend enfin à aimer la lune et ses rayons feutrés, je crois que mon passage n'aura pas servi à rien, au contraire. . .  
  
Avez vous aimé ? J'espère, car c'est mon chapitre préféré pour l'instant ! Pas trop déçu de la transition ?  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, les aventure sentimentales d'Harry ne font que commencer.  
  
Reviews ! Et merci à tous ! 


	6. Surprise !

Coucou tout le monde ! J'attendais plus de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, d'autant qu'il était plus long. . .  
  
Pas grave, je continue quand même.  
  
Tiens, dédicacé à Céline.s, comme ça, parce que j'ai envie tout à coup. . .  
  
Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira, car ça a été difficile à écrire.  
  
Titre : S'envoler, enfin, et ne jamais revenir.  
  
Harry Potter. Quatre syllabe.  
  
Ange. Un seule syllabe.  
  
Moi.  
  
. . .  
  
J'ai compris enfin, ce qu'il me fallait faire, pour m'envoler.  
  
C'es assez étrange, quand on cherche tout le temps quelque chose, qu'on vit chaque jour qu'il nous est donné de vivre en ayant à l'esprit un seule et unique chose.  
  
Partir. Deux syllabe.  
  
. . .  
  
Oui, j'en suis sur maintenant.  
  
Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je ne suis pas humain, ne le serais jamais, et passerai toute ma vie à attendre, attendre d'être libéré.  
  
Mais c'est fini maintenant. Les oiseaux partent dé jà vers le sud ; l'hiver approche, et l'automne de Poudlard flétri mon c?ur, sans que je puisse y échapper.  
  
. . .  
  
Je marche dans le parc, les feuilles mortes s'entassent dé jà au pied des arbres. Dumbledore pourrait faire un effort.  
  
J'aime me promener seul dans ce parc, à l'abri de touts les bruits, de tous ce sons, ces paroles qu m'envahissent à chaque moment la tête, qui installent entre moi et le ciel un brouillard opaque.  
  
Et puis venir face au la c, faire le tour, rentrer dans la roseraie, et respirer le parfum doux des roses qui se fanent.  
  
. . .  
  
Oui. Tout est clair ; en fait, une seule chose m'était imposée : ne pas attendre qu'un jour on vienne me délivrer, et comprendre que seul moi, et en aucun cas une autre personne, pouvait trouver la solution, accepter enfin ce qu'il m'était donné de vivre.  
  
. . .  
  
Oui. Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider, et l'unique pensée qui m'était interdite, c'était d'attendre sans prendre conscience qu'il m'était imparti une tâche : voler, sans vouloir m'en aller.  
  
Tout est confus, je sais ; mais je crois que mon esprit s'est éclairci, que je suis seul maître.  
  
Attendre est interdit, et pour m'en aller, il me suffisait de rêver, pour de vrai, et de profiter des heures que l 'on m'avait autorisé en cette terre.  
  
. . .  
  
J'arrive face au lac ; le vent souffle doucement, paisiblement, sur l'onde, et de minuscules vaguelettes naissent aux extrémités. Le soleil est haut, et de petits et timides cirrus viennent décorer la voûte céleste, parsemée d'étoiles pâles et presque invisibles maintenant.  
  
Le ciel est bleu, bleu pâle, presque blanc. C'est le jour que j'attendais tant.  
  
Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment ai-je réussi à me retrouver enfin face à ce rêve, sans qu'il s'enfuie dès que mon bras se tend vers lui ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, et je crois que tous les événement précédents n'ont plus d'importance.  
  
. . .  
  
J'enlève ma robe noire et propre. Le froid ne m'atteint pas, et ma peau reste ferme, lisse.  
  
Mes ailes se déploient, tranquillement, absolument pas pressé exceptionnellement.  
  
Je m'envole.  
  
. . .  
  
Adieu Draco.  
  
Adieu Adonis.  
  
Adieu tous.  
  
Adieu Harry.  
  
. . .  
  
Les nuages sont accueillants, et je crois qu'ils me sourient. Je vole toujours plus haut, sans m'épuiser ni même craindre une quelconque fatigue.  
  
Le soleil me brûle les ailes, et je crois qu'enfin, elle prenne une teinte dorée, ambrée, et dès ce moment, tout est plus beau ; les étoiles apparaissent dans la lumière.  
  
Je ne prend même pas la peine de regarder Poudlard, de regarder ce lieu que je quitte enfin, car le soleil es t tout près maintenant, et je crois, que finalement, quand je volais si haut auparavant, l'unique chose qui me retenait, qui m'empêcher de m'élever, c'était la peur qu'à l'arrivée, je n'ai plus assez de force, plus assez d'énergie, pour redescendre.  
  
C'est le dernier envol, l'envol de l'ange.  
  
Et s'il est dit que les anges eurent, on dit rarement par contre dans tous les livres pleins de poussières, qu'une fois en haut, il reste vivant, et heureux.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
FIN.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Vous y avez cru ? Et bine vous avez bien fait, j'arrête cette fic, sauf si vous me demandez une suite, que j'aie déjà en tête. Donc, c'est du chantage, amis je veux au moins 13 reviews, sinon j'arrête !  
  
Je suis méchant ?  
  
Pardon. . . 


	7. Retour! Je vous ai manqué?

Bonjour à tous ! Alors après de longs mois d'absences, je reviens sur le devant de la scène littéraire lol ! Si vous voulez bien de moi bien sur ! Donc je vais ajouter une suite à cette fic, et continuez l'autre fic Lily, Harry et tom. Bien sur j'écrirais moins rapidement qu'auparavant car je suis actuellement surbooké et sur plusieurs romans, projets d'écritures en même temps ! A bientôt tout le monde ! 


End file.
